


iCarly Meet her Clone

by orphan_account



Category: Drake & Josh, iCarly
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carly meets her younger clone Megan Parker and her older brother Drake Parker. Together with Sam, Freddy and Spencer they get acquaintance in a rather unusual way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story where early teenage girls and boys have sex with each other. if this isn't your cup of the please search for another story on this wonderful site.

Carly was looking online to find ideas for her iCarly online show.  By chance, she happened upon another site also named after a girl, this one meganparker.com, a site where the star was a ten-year-old girl from San Diego.  She immediately saw an amazing resemblance to herself.  It was almost as if she had a clone walking out there, except this version was her younger, more evil clone as Megan was much more of a mischievous troublemaker, loving to torment her brothers, as she often did on her webcast.  Carly especially liked the segment where she did stuff to her strep-brother Josh while he was asleep.

 

She soon emailed Megan and a correspondence began.  She invited Megan to be a guest on her show whenever she was in town.  Luck had it when the family was taking a trip to Seattle for a Meteorologist convention that her step-dad was attending.  Megan told Carly the hotel where they would be staying and told her that she could visit when they got there.

 

As soon as they got to the hotel, Megan got on her cell phone and called Carly to tell her where they were.  In about thirty minutes, Carly was at the hotel meeting with Megan and her family.  "So this is the Carly that you have been talking about?" Megan's mother asked her.  They all met for a while with Carly getting to know her and her brother, Spencer, who had accompanied her.

 

"Yeah Mom, so can I spend tomorrow with her?" Megan asked in her most innocent way after about a visit.

 

"Of course.  But we'll want you back by eight." her mother replied.

 

"Thanks, Mom." Megan said happily.  They made plans to meet up about ten the next morning.  Megan spent the night excited and getting ready.  Carly also spent the night intrigued.  Meeting the girl, she now found her a bit attractive.  Even though she and Sam had experimented with each other, she hadn't thought of herself as a lesbian, in fact she did find some boys attractive, but Megan was different somehow.  She could see herself in that girl and remembered at her age when she had started to rub her own pussy and had her first orgasm.

 

As soon as she got home, she called up Sam and had her come over.  They went up to Carly's room, "It was so weird!" she began, "Megan looks even more like me in person.  It was something everyone noticed."

 

"I'm sure Freddie will be pleased." Sam joked.  "He's had the hots for you for years.  Maybe he can hook up with your doppelganger."

 

"Actually," Carly began before stopping suddenly.

 

"Actually what?" Sam asked after a few seconds of pause.

 

"Listen, this is a secret so you can't tell anyone else, but I kind of found Megan a bit, you know."

 

"So you think you may like her?" Sam asked.

 

"She just looks so much like me that I can't help but think about what I was like at her age.  I started to think about how I played with myself at that age and then imagined her doing it, too.  That just made me so hot." Carly explained.

 

"You hot right now talking about it?" Sam wondered with a playful smile.

 

"Yes.  Come to my bed." Carly said as the girls moved over to her bed. They kissed like they had practice with each other many times over the years.  Carly was quickly removing her button-down blouse and reaching behind to unclasp her bra.

 

"Wow!  You are hot!" Sam joked, seeing the familiar tennis-ball-sized budding breasts.

 

"Oh shut up and get naked!" Carly said pulling her friend's shirt over her head.  She wasn't wearing a bra and was now naked from the waist up. The girls pressed their breasts together for another teenaged lesbian kiss. Carly moved her hands down to Sam's shorts and massaged her friend's ass through the fabric.  Sam was unbuttoning the skirt that Carly was wearing and stripped it of her hips.

 

They stopped kissing and removed the rest of their clothes.  Carly was already wet from all her sexy thoughts.  "Damn girl!" Sam exclaimed as she rubbed her fingers over the slippery lips of her friend's pussy.

 

"Lick me down there!" Carly ordered in sexual desperation as she lay down on the bed.  Sam's tongue ran over Carly's lightly haired cunny lips and slipping between them, hitting her clit.  "Yeah!" Carly called out in pleasure.  They did not hear as the elevator door opened and Spencer walked in on them.  He was used to the girls' lesbian relationship and actually encouraged it.  Carly looked over at her brother.  "Spence!  Come on over and join us." Sam looked up from Carly's sex and smiled at Spencer with her glistening lips.

 

"Hot damn!" he called out as he stripped naked himself.  "Get ready Sam!" he announced as he got behind her.  In response, Sam got on her knees and spread her legs apart.  He slowly slid his cock into her slick pussy. Carly watched as her brother slipped into her best friend who was licking her out.  "You like?" Spencer asked his sister.

 

"Hot damn, you bet it!" she replied with Sam's tongue now working her even more.

 

"I bet if you did this during iCarly, ratings would go through the roof!" Spencer joked as he was pumping in and out of Sam.

 

"Yeah!" Carly was calling out as her orgasm was rising inside of her. "Oh Sam!  Here I cum!" Carly came with a scream as her body tensed up and she shoved her pussy harder at Sam's face.  Watching his sister writhe in her lesbian orgasm caused Spencer to shoot his cum into Sam.

 

"Hoo Yeah!" Spencer was yelling.  "Oh Sam, I am cummin!" Sam felt his sperm shoot into her heated sex and came with a shout, muffled by Carly's pussy.  Her pussy muscles were grasping at his cock, milking him dry, squeezing him into a near painful orgasm.

 

A few minutes later, they were all lying on Carly's bed, exhausted from their threesome.  "You know," Sam said after kissing both Carly and Spencer, "I bet that Freddie would enjoy it if we did go for x-rated iCarly. I know he would have fun manning the camera!"

 

"I wouldn't mind doing Freddie in front of the camera!" Carly said.  "Or you, Spence." She leaned over and kissed her brother passionately on the lips.  "I wonder if we can get Megan to do some stuff with us."

 

"Oh, you two together would be so hot!" Sam smiled.  The three of them laid in bed for about ten more minutes, finishing with post-orgasmic kissing before Sam got up and dressed to go home.  "See you tomorrow." Spencer stayed with his sister a few more minutes before he got up to take a shower.  We have an early start tomorrow." he said as he was leaving her room, not bothering with his clothes.  "Don't go to bed too late."

 

Carly was very nervous as she got up and went to the kitchen for breakfast.  "Oh why do I feel like this?" she asked her brother.

 

"Because you're normal." he replied putting another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.  When they got there, Carly and Spencer heard some amazing music from behind the door.  They knocked on the hotel room and Drake answered it.  Talking with Megan, they found out it was Drake playing the guitar.  Carly had another idea and asked Drake if he wanted to play some of his music on the show.  With Josh out with his mother and their father at his convention, he agreed and left with his sister.

 

They went to Spencer and Carly's house.  Already there to meet them were Sam and Freddie.  They all talked about each other with the resemblance between Carly and Megan at the forefront for a few minutes.  Quickly, Carly, Freddie, and Sam brought Megan and Drake up to Carly's room and where she hosts her show.

 

"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually here." Megan said with contained excitement.  "I am actually in iCarly studios." They gave Megan and Drake the short tour and explained that they were going to tape later that afternoon, so they had some time to kill.  Freddie took an immediate liking to Megan while Carly had her eyes on Drake.  In a weird way, Drake also found Carly cute as well.

 

They all went out around the city, coming back a few hours later.  Freddie had to go over to his apartment, but Megan asked him if he could come with him.  He eagerly agreed and together they went to Freddie's home.

 

His mother was surprised to see him with Megan, but she trusted her son. "All right Freddie, I'm going shopping.  Please stay here or at Carly's.  I don't want my little boy to get lost." she said, as usual embarrassing him. Megan laughed a little, which made it harder for Freddie.  He went to the kitchen and offered Megan a drink.

 

"You got root beer?" she inquired.

 

"Sure." he said as he poured both of them a cup.  He brought it out to the den.  They sat on his couch.  "So, how do you like Seattle?" he asked, making small talk.

 

"It is great." Megan responded with a shy smile.  She was so excited that this older boy was paying so much attention to her.  "I am so glad my step-dad had his conference here."

 

"Cool, what does he do?" Freddie asked.

 

"He's a weatherman." she told him, neglecting the fact that he was on the lowest rated news program in the city.  "He's done this convention before, but this is the first time that he has gone since he married my mom."

 

"Well, I am glad he did." Freddie said, adding with a blush "You are a very pretty girl."

 

"Thank you." she shyly acknowledged.  "You're kind of cute yourself."

 

He smiled back at Megan as the two of them just stared into each other's eyes.  "Have you ever kissed a boy before?" Freddie asked, not believing he actually would ask a girl that question.

 

"Not yet." she admitted.  "Why, you want to kiss me?"

 

"Only if you don't mind." he replied and leaned his head down to meet Megan.  Their lips met in a spark of love.  Megan wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck as he draped his hands down her back.

 

The kiss lasted for about ten seconds, but to the two of them, it seemed like hours.  Separating, they just looked at each other in amazement.

 

"That was so great!" Megan said.

 

"So you want to see my room?" Freddy asked, awkwardly changing the subject, or so he thought.

 

"Sure." Megan smiled.  He gave her a tour of his home as he made his way to his bedroom.  Megan looked around his somewhat bare room.  His mother wouldn't let him decorate it much.  He invited her to sit on his bed, which she did.  He sat right next to her and they kissed once more.  They both knew they wanted to take this further, but were very nervous.

 

At Carly's house, Drake was relaxing in Carly's room.  They had been talking for a few minutes when Carly asked Drake just out of the blue.  "You like me, don't you?"

 

He nearly spit out his soda.  "Well yeah, I guess." he was trying to give a vague answer but Carly pressed him.

 

"I mean you think I'm sexy."

 

"Well, I mean I guess, but well, you're well, you're young." He stammered.  She leaned in to him and kissed him on the lips.

 

"You would be surprised how mature I actually am." Drake had resisted the first kiss, but when she came back for another time, he relaxed and accepted her lips.  He was not one who would willing pass on a kiss from a girl.  She reached between his legs and felt the tenting of his pants.  Giving his jeans a squeeze, she made him jump and stop the kiss.  "Mmm.  Looks like you really do find me sexy!" she purred.  She reached up to unbutton his shirt.

 

"What are you doing!?" He pushed her hands away and scrambled off the couch.  Carly walked over to him.

 

 "Getting you ready." she said as if it was obvious.  She took her shirt off, revealing her lacy bra.  This quickly fell on the floor with her blouse.  All he could do was stare at this girl.  As many girlfriends as he had, none of them had let them see their naked breasts.  Other than his sister many years ago, he had never seen a girl naked.

 

"Ready for what?" Drake asked, unable to take his eyes off her small, but blooming breasts.

 

"Sex, what do you think?" she replied coyly.  Now with no interruptions, she returned to his shirt and started to unbutton it again.  He stood there and allowed this half-naked girl to remove his upper clothes.  She reached up and kissed him again, this time nothing to separate their chests from touching.

 

 "Um, what about your brother, Spencer?" Drake asked nervously.

 

"What about him?  He's busy with Sam and he doesn't mind.  In fact, we've done a lot with each other."

 

"You and your brother have sex?" Drake was amazed that this younger girl was much more experienced than he was.

 

"Yes, but usually it is Sam and me.  You'll be the first guy I have had sex with who is not a part of my family...although I do look like your sister." she added with a smile as she unbuttoned her shorts, letting them fall off her legs.  She went back up to Drake and kissed him as she was undoing his shorts and removed them from him.  His briefs were tenting out a lot as his cock was responding to Carly's actions.  She slid his briefs down, unleashing his cock from its painful, cramped hiding place.  "Ooh!  You are about as big as Spencer." Carly cooed as she got on her knees and took it into her mouth.

 

"Holy crap!" Drake called out, stunned that this girl was giving him his first blow job.  All too soon she stopped.

 

"I can't have you cumming just yet." Carly teased.  "I want your sperm inside here." she took her panties off as she got to the word, `here' to emphasize her pussy.  "Come on to my bed." she invited Drake with her sexiest voice.  Drake was too horny to want to do anything else.  He followed Carly to her bed and lay down.  She rolled over on top of Drakeand started to kiss him some more.  Drake was no longer hesitant since they were flesh-on-flesh.  His hands rubbed down her back and caressed her naked ass.

 

She stopped the kiss and knelt up on his chest.  "You still a virgin?" she asked him teasingly.

 

"Yeah." he replied, his face blushing at the admission.

 

"Well, I'm going to help you with that." Carly stated as she scooted down his body until she was kneeling right above his hard cock.  She grabbed his pole and started to sit down on it.  Drake watched in amazement as his cock was slowly sinking into this thirteen-year-old girl's pussy.  It felt like a warm, wet vice was squeezing around his cock.  He moaned with the most amazing feeling that he had ever felt.  In a manner of about five seconds, his cock was buried inside of Carly's more experienced sex hole.  "You feel so amazing!" Carly purred.

 

He reached his hands to Carly's hips, reaching behind her to caress her ass.  He could only grunt and groan, his words were failing him.  Carly pulled up, exposing his wet cock to the air before sinking back down, covering him with her hot, wet sex.  "Come on," she sighed, "play with my nipples."

 

Drake reached up, removing his hands from her ass cheeks and was molesting the erect nipples on her puffy breasts.  She was slowly bouncing on Drake's naked body, their bodies connected by the muscles that were grasping at Drake's cock.

 

The door to Carly's room opened and in walked Freddie and Megan.  They could hear muffled talking between Carly and Drake where her bed was.  Walking through the loft, they finally came upon the two naked sex partners, Carly on top, rising and falling on Drake.  Both of them could only stare in amazement.  "Oh god, Megan!" Drake exclaimed with a scared, but satisfied look in his eyes.

 

"Hey you two." Carly greeted as much as she could being on top of her new lover.  "Don't worry Freddie, you'll get some of this soon." she joked with her longtime friend.

 

"Drake!  You are having sex!" was all Megan could say.

 

"Yeah." Carly stated.  "And I can tell you are hot for it as well.  Why don't you two get naked and join us, or rather hook up with each other?"

 

Megan and Freddie looked at each other.  "You want to?" he asked.

 

"Sure." Megan answered.  Slowly, they both started undressing starting with their shoes.  When Megan took her shirt off, Drake was watching with interest.  This was the first time in many years that he had seen her naked chest.  Megan could not believe that she was stripping, not only to have sex, but in front of her brother who was also having sex right in front of her.

 

Likewise, Freddie could not believe that the girl he had the biggest crush on was there, right in front of him, having sex with an older guy and yet, instead of feeling jealous, he was feeling horny.  He had his own girl, a near clone of Carly, undressing for him.  He didn't know who or what to look at.  Carly and Drake having sex or Megan denuding to get ready to have sex with him?

 

Megan was now taking her shorts off, leaving her in just her underwear. Freddie looked at her and kept up.  "I can't believe we're about to have sex!" Freddie nervously said to Megan.  He leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips.  She responded as the two embraced, their nearly naked bodies touching.

 

"Oh gawk!" Drake said nearby as he was nearing his climax.  Watching his sister's almost naked body was just adding to his virgin experience.  Megan was enjoying hearing her brother having so much fun and stripped her panties off in one quick motion.  She was turned toward her brother, who was also looking at her.  As soon as she was naked, Drake exploded his virgin load into Carly's experienced womb.

 

"Yeah Drake!  Cum in me!" Carly called out as she was closing in on her own orgasm.  Each stream of jism that was being shot into her pushed her closer and closer to climaxing.  The third jet pushed her over the edge and she screamed in ecstasy.  Freddie was also watching as Carly rode Drake to her orgasm.  He was now wearing only his tented underwear.  Quickly, he took them off, leaving him naked and horny.

 

"Come on here you two." Carly said to the naked pair after her orgasm had ebbed.  She had pulled off of Drake's cock, but was still lying on top of him.  There was room on the bed next to her and Drake.  "You lie down next to your brother, Megan." she directed.  Nervously, Megan sat down right next to her big brother.

 

"You look so amazing!" Drake said to his little sister.  She smiled her unsure response but slowly laid down right next to her brother's naked body. Her reached out and caressed her cheeks.  "I can't believe my sister is about to lose her virginity.  And I can't believe I am going to be watching!"

 

"I guess it’s only fair since I watched you as well." Megan replied.  For a second, she had a feeling that she should kiss Drake on the lips.  But that passed when Freddie got on the bed.

 

"Are you ready?" Freddie asked.

 

 Megan lay down, smiling at Freddie.  "Oh gosh yeah!"

 

Freddie turned to Drake.  "Are you OK with this?"

 

Drake felt funny how this boy asked for permission to have sex with his sister.  It was even weirder for him to answer, "Go for it." He was actually turned on with the thought of his kid sister having sex.

 

Freddie got between her legs and placed his cock right at her slit.  "All right." he warned before he pushed hard.  With a pop, his cockhead was suddenly buried inside Megan's pussy lips.  Both Megan and Freddie looked at each other with wide eyes.  Megan had a big grin on her face as she felt her first cock inside of her.

 

"Keep pushing Freddie." Carly advised.  "It may hurt some, Megan.  But don't worry, it'll feel really good afterwards." Freddie pushed a littlemore and pressed through Megan's cherry.  Megan gasped at the tearing of her skin.

 

Drake hated to see his sister in pain and just rubbed her cheeks, repeating, "It's OK Meg.  I'm here for you." He looked deep into her eyes and noticed a lustful aspect behind her pain.  Sister or not, he could see her as a sexual being now.  Subconsciously, he lowered his head closer to his sister's until he found they were kissing on lips.  Megan wrapped her arms around Drake's neck, pulling him closer to her.  Drake knew how to kiss and was finding his little sister a quick learner.

 

"I'm not a virgin anymore." she said to her brother with a broad grin on her face.  Megan looked down her body at Freddie who had not moved an inch since he broke her cherry.  "I'm ready."

 

Freddie pushed a bit more until his cock was buried completely inside this ten-year-old girl.  "Oh that feels amazing!" Freddie gasped enjoying her tightness.

 

"Ooh!  I feel so full, but I love it!" Megan sighed.  "The pain has gone away."

 

"Now just pull out part of the way and push back in.  That's having sex." Carly directed her friend.  Freddie looked over at the naked Carly, still resting on the brother of the girl he was now having sex with.  He turned back to Megan and did as he was supposed to do.  He pulled off of her before shoving his cock back into her tight slit.  He felt an amazing sensation as did Megan.  They both moaned with an intense pleasure.

 

He was in a rhythm on Megan when she started to push up at his downward stroke and pull down when he was pulling up.  Drake reached his hands out and began to molest his sister's little nipples as she was bucking at Freddie.  Megan gasped feeling her brother's hands on her sexualized body. Within a minute, Megan was approaching her first orgasm.  "Oh yeah!" Megan was panting with shallower breaths.  Just as she screamed in orgasmic bliss, Carly shoved Freddie's ass deep inside of Megan, holding him there. Her pussy muscles were contracting on his cock, giving him the best sensations he ever had.

 

"Here I cum!" Freddie shouted as he shot his virgin load into Megan's young, previously virgin pussy.  Megan was now gasping for breaths as her orgasm was reinvigorated with Freddie's jism coating her insides with such an amazing force.

 

Freddie fell down over Megan's naked body as the two of them recovered from their first major orgasms.  Megan reached up and hugged her arms around Freddie's neck.  "Thank you so much!" she sighed before kissing his lips with a sexual vigor.  The two kissed each other for over ten seconds, passion coursing through them, changing their entire outlooks on life.  Freddie's cock, still erect, was still buried inside of Megan's soaking wet cunt.

 

Looking at his sister, Drake was so turned on and dared to speak.  "Can I lick his cum out of your pussy?"

 

"Oh Drake," Megan replied, a sexual chill running up and down her spine, " I would love that!"

 

"You know what would be even better?" Carly began, "If Megan got on top of you and learned how to suck your cock as well." Freddie slid his cock out of Megan's deflowered cunny and helped her get in position on top of Drake.  Carly had switched places and was now sitting right next to Freddie. "Lay down, Freddie.  We're doing that, too."

 

He obeyed as she straddled his face.  Carly was watching as Drake started to lick at his little sister's bald, juicy sex hole.  Megan was lying on her brother's chest and took his cock in her hands and licking the tip of it.  "Put as much of it in your mouth as you can without hitting it with your teeth."

 

Megan was moaning with the feeling of her brother's tongue playing in her de-flowered pussy.  She looked at Drake's cock and took the head into her mouth.  Drake felt the warm sensation of his sister's mouth as it wrapped around his head and he moaned into her pussy.  The vibrations of his voice tickled her sexually.

 

"Come on, Freddie.  Let me get that cock of yours in my mouth, too." Carly said as she pushed him down on the bed and straddled his head with her leaking pussy.  Freddie wasn't sure how to do what she wanted, but just did what came naturally and stuck his tongue out licked at Carly's lips.  "Yeah!" Carly encouraged Freddie as she went down and took his teen cock into her mouth.

 

Both couples were intensely licking each other out that they didn't notice Spencer or Sam quietly enter the room and watch the two couples.  The noise coming from the bed was the slurping of young lust.

 

"Mmm!" Megan moaned on her brother's cock as she was nearing her first incestuous orgasm.  She was pumping her hips on Drake's face as he was having to hold her naked hips still so that he could continue to lick his sister out.  She finally lifter her head off Drake's cock and just screamed "Oh Drake!  Yeahhhhh!" as she flooded his mouth with her cum juices mixed with Freddie's jism.

 

In the middle of her orgasm, Megan turned to see the naked voyeurs watching the scene on the bed.  They were smiling while playing with each other.  She thought about it momentarily before going back down on her brother's cock while keeping an eye on her audience.  A moment later, Drake nearly gurgled his own orgasmic moans as Megan tried to drink as much of her brother's cum as she could.

 

On the bed next to them, Freddie was licking up Carly's wet cunt, shoving his tongue inside of her gaping slit.  He was nearing his second orgasm of the day as Carly was expertly sucking his previously virginal cock.

 

"Aahh!" Freddie moaned as he was coming close to his second orgasm of the day.

 

"Now that is hot!" Sam decided to make her presence known.  Freddie and Drake jumped at her voice, Drake nearly knocking his sister to the floor as he tried sitting up.

 

"Oh it's all right." Spencer assured a frightened Freddie.  "Carly and I love licking each other like that.  But be warned, she gets cranky if she doesn't get to cum."

 

"Huh?" Freddie asked, still confused, but Carly's hand pushing his head back down answered his question as he continued attacking her cunt with his tongue.  A minute later, Carly was calling out his name as she was hitting her orgasm while Freddie was drinking up her juices mixed with Drake's jism.

 

"I see now that everyone has been initiated." Spencer joked after a few minutes of rest.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The intention of these stories is to give people an outlet for thoughts that should never go beyond the written word. If you see them as some sort of encouragement to go out and rape kids, or look at kiddy porn, then you should seek help. Control your urges, but feel free to let your mind wander! (This is actually I am sincere about. Believe me I struggled a lot with my urges)


End file.
